


Reunited in Fiction

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: A Pile of Prompts [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: After the finale, Garcia and Lucy have to rely on the help of others to meet again. And again. And again.





	Reunited in Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a post by saettres which stated: _Ok well now I can’t stop thinking about how Flynn and Lucy are such soulmates that it surpasses their lives as fictional beings, and the energies of these two keep trying to find their way to each other even when their creators try to keep them apart, so they live on in all of our AUs and fix-it fics…. like these two people who so desperately want to be together so they travel to each content creators mind thinking, “please write our story, tell our story so we can still exist, even if we don’t end up together! We just want to see each other again!!”_

He first saw her in a Regency setting, and he almost choked on his own breath when he did. Waiting until the author was reading their comments, Garcia snuck to her room. She was still as beautiful as ever, maybe even more so now.

"You actually made it," he stated when she opened the door, his voice thick with emotion. "I wasn't sure it would be possible." Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but she couldn't get any words out. Instead, she raised her hand to stroke his cheek, tears rolling down her face.

"Shh, it's okay, mišiću; it's alright," he soothed her. He wanted to take her into his arms but now was not the time nor the setting. He had to settle for holding her hand with the lightest touch. "You'll be okay."

The following time, it was such a slow burn that he almost lost faith. It took seven chapters for him to even see her in a passing glance, and the wait nearly killed him. Seeing a glimpse of her face in the crowd was more than enough to make him hold on to hope, though. He had to trust the author.

"How do you always have such faith in seeing me again?" she had asked him on the next occasion, both of them professors at rivalling universities this time.

"Because they love you so much, Lucy," he had responded truthfully, "maybe even more than I do."

**Author's Note:**

> These two make me feel many things. The finale apparently makes me want to break the fourth wall, as I've done it twice now in a post-finale piece. Oh well.


End file.
